The present invention generally relates to a bulk bag filler. More particularly, the invention relates to a bag holding device which allows easier loading, unloading and movement of bags.
Large bag like containers are often used for the shipment of bulk materials from one location to another. These bulk bags have a capacity ranging from twenty cubic feet up to seventy cubic feet or more, and may vary in size from thirty-five inches wide by thirty-five inches long by twenty-three inches high up to the same width and length bag having a height of eighty-two inches unfilled.
These bags are constructed with bag loops on the top of the bag which are used for holding the bags while they are being filled with bulk material in a filling machine or when the bulk material is being discharged in a bulk bag discharger. The bag loops are generally constructed of a strong web-like material which is sewn onto the upper corners of the generally square bag. The bulk bags also include an upper inlet spout which is connected to a bag filling apparatus provided in conjunction with the holding apparatus, as well as a lower discharge spout. The material to be loaded into the bag is fed through the filling apparatus, through the inlet spout, and into the bag.
Many prior art bag holding devices include hooks for holding the bag loops while the bag is filled. The hooks are mounted on a filing head which can be moveably mounted on the bag filler frame frame. A typical holding apparatus includes either four posts at the corners of the device, or two posts at the center or rear of the device. The frame can be set at a fixed position or can be movably mounted for up and down using hydraulics, pneumatics or screw drives. Various other drives have been proposed, such as disclosed in the inventors' prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,278.
One problem of the prior devices, that entails a high cost, is the need for large actuators used to actuate the hooks that hold the bag loops that allow for holding the bulk bag during filling, and can be released when the bulk bag is full. Additionally, due to the known designs, removal and installation of the filling head assembly is difficult. As such, there is a need for a bag holding apparatus which allows easier attachment and release of a bag for loading or unloading, while allowing reduced cost and ease of assembly and maintenance.